


“A Girl Said it Was for You”

by ShobioForever



Series: Valentine’s day [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically it’s just a dirty joke, Jealousy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Tsukishima Kei Being Tsukishima Kei, Valentine's Day, mention of wet dreams but not elaborated on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShobioForever/pseuds/ShobioForever
Summary: Shoyo Hinata never cared for Valentine’s day, and its NOT because he never gets anything.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Valentine’s day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	“A Girl Said it Was for You”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey besties We got the Shobio part I wrote this during a google meet

Shoyo Hinata is not jealous, he is not jealous. He is the farthest thing from jealous (according to webster’s dictionary that’s generous which is exactly what Shoyo is). Okay maybe a little bit. 

Just a smige jealous because it’s not fair that the two people with the worst personalities on earth have the most valentines out of everyone in school. And the worst part is they don’t even care.

Shoyo actually saw Tsukishima throwing all his valentines away IN A BLACK TRASH BAG. At least Kageyama is eating his chocolates, though he doesn’t look at the notes taped to them.

If Shoyo got one valentine even if it was just a card, he would appreciate it with all his heart. The last Valentines he got was in grade school were you have to give a card to each of your classmates to make it fair.

Now He sits in class watching everyone talk about theirs. It’s probably the only time he’s paid attention in class.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆  
“Are you really upset you didn’t get any valentines?” Kageyama emphasized the ‘e’ in really. “You wouldn’t understand, you got a ton of gifts” Shoyo made a couple groans. It wasn’t fair, Kageayama was practically rubbing it in his face

Actually everyone was rubbing it in his face. “Tsuki tell me your secrets pleeeasse” “Get taller” Tsukishima sneered. Shoyo could hear Tanaka holding back his laughter. 

“th-thats not why I didn’t get anything! A-and I’m gonna get my growth spurt! Just you wait, i’m- i’m gonna be 6’7!” Even though it came out of Shoyo’s mouth he didn’t believe it.

“Hinata, here” Kageyama held out a box for him. Hinata didn’t want a re-gifted box, he wanted someone to pick it out for him. “I don’t need your pity” He spat. 

“Huh? No it’s- it’s for you, someone um... in the courtyard a- a girl said it was for you” Kageyama’s words came out of his mouth quickly with little thought.

“a girl?” Shoyo thought, It was impossible. Even Tanaka and Nishinoya didn’t get anything. Everyone looked just as surprised as Shoyo. “My beautiful junior, it’s time you’ve become a man” Nishinoya patted Shoyo on the back.

“I’m proud of you Hinata” Tanaka shed a tear, Shoyo almost cried himself. “Noya-San, Tanaka-senpai! I can’t believe it! Shoyo was so excited, He put his hand on the lid ready to see what was inside. 

Kageyama stopped him “umm..she said- she said you have to open it at home” Shoyo thought it was weird, but he was too happy to question her request.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆  
“I wonder whats she’s like” Yamaguchi passed the ball to Shoyo. They were in pairs of two, practicing receives. “What are you shaken up by Hinata’s valentine too, King?” Tsukishima had to practice with Kageyama. 

“I- no..”  
“Then toss the ball normally, or are you scared you’re gonna lose to a girl?”  
“I don’t- I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
“You’ve been stuttering all day, you’re clearly nervous about something”

“Quit it you two, Tsukishima switch partners with Hinata” Daichi scolded them and muttered something about immaturity.

“So what is she like?” Shoyo asked tossing the ball to Kageyama. “Um..she-“ “Hmm how do we know Kageyama’s not tricking you” Nishinoya interrupted. “yeah you’re right, I mean He’s the only one who saw her” Tanaka seemed to go along with Nishinoya every time.

“But~ if you open the box we’ll see if he was being truthful” Shoyo had already thought of that possibility, but faking a valentines gift was more “Tsukishima like” than “Kageyama like”

“No” Kageyama looked like he’d been saved from death. “I’m not gonna open it yet, what if she’s really shy about her note?” He wanted his valentine to be special and just for him. 

“or, Kageyama is playing a prank on you” Nishinoya said emphasizing the ‘or’. “can we get back to practice?” Kageayama said nervously. 

⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆  
Shoyo rode his bike home, He wanted to get home as fast as possible so he could open the box immediately, He saw Kageyama walking home

“Can I go to your house?”  
“What aren’t you gonna open your gift?”  
“yeah but it might melt before I get home, and i’ll get to open it faster if I go to yours”  
“um..b-but-“  
“Race you there”  
“That’s not fair you have wheels!”

⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆  
And now Tobio was freaking out. Hinata was sitting on the floor in his room across from him, and in the middle was a heart shaped box. You’ve probably guessed by now but that box is from Tobio.

Inside is an embarrassingly specific love letter to Hinata. “He was supposed to go home and read it, what was I thinking, I’m gonna die he’s gonna kill me” Tobio’s thoughts rushed in making less and less sense.

“um.. I have to use the bathroom, you can open it while I go” Tobio ran. He ran to the restroom, shut the door and locked it. A few minutes later he heard a knock.

“Kageyama?”  
“G-go away” he tried speaking but it came out in sobs  
“Are you crying?”  
“N-no”  
“Umm.. I liked your note..”  
“You’re lying..”  
“Am not! I thought it was sweet!”

Kageyama was silent, he didn’t know what to say.  
“Listen Tobio, i’ve been um..thinking- about us.” Hinata paused “I’ve um...had dreams about.. me and you”  
“you what?”  
“I think...I think I like you Kageyama..”

“Just cause you have wet dreams about someone doesn’t mean you like them”  
“They were not ‘wet’ that just goes to show how dirty minded you are, disgusting as if I would ever” Tobio giggled.

“You’re my rival, right kageyama?”  
“of course I am”  
“Then you better get up and wipe your tears away, because I want to beat you in your best state”

Tobio opened the door and Hinata grinned at him, “youre not going to beat me Shoyo, I won’t let you”

**Author's Note:**

> I love their little rivalry it’s great


End file.
